paramountcartoonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Noveltoons
Noveltoons were a series of aniated cartoons produced for Paramount Pictures by Famous Studios then later Paramount Cartoon Studios from 1943 to 1967. The series featured several characters which would go on to star in their own series of cartoons such as Casper, Herman the Mouse & Katnip. The series ended production in 1967 due to the studios closure. The cartoons found their way to television starting in the 50s when The U.M.&M. TV Corporation purchased the pre october 1950 library of short subjects and cartoons from Paramount in 1955. Including every Famous and Fleischer cartoon up to the october 1950 cutoff point. Excluding the Popeye and Superman cartoons. Later in 1957 National Teleflim Associates Inc. purchased U.M.&M. TV Corp thus gaining the cartoons. U.M.&M. by request from Paramount had to remove all Paramount logos and references from the cartoons. The company began to refilm new title sequences for the cartoons. When NTA bought the company the remaining cartoons that did not yet have refilmed titles simply placed black bars over the Paramount name and copyrights. In 1959 Harvey Films bought the remaining Famous Studios cartoons cutting off at 1962. Of course excluding the Popeye ''cartoons. '' Champ1.jpg|First Title Card Noveltoon_40.jpg|Second Title Card bandicam 2014-02-15 12-15-52-437.jpg|Third Title Card bandicam 2014-02-06 10-51-01-875.jpg|Fourth Title Card bandicam 2014-02-07 08-12-30-968.jpg|Fifth Title Card slide6.jpg|Sixth Title Card Noveltoons.jpg|Seventh Title Card novel9.jpg|Eighth Title Card Fif2.jpg|Nineth Title Card Nov7.jpg|Tenth Title Card Nov5.jpg|Eleventh Title Card ▪ 1: No Mutton Fer Nuttin' (1943) (Featuring Blackie) *2: The Henpecked Rooster (1944) (Featuring Herman) *3: Cilly Goose (1944) (Featuring Baby Huey) *4: Suddenly it's Spring (1944) (Featuring Raggedy Ann) *5: Yankee Doodle Donkey (1944) (Featuring Hunky & Spunky) *6: Gabriel ChurchKitten (1944) *7: When G.I. Johnny Comes Home (1945) *8: Scrappily Married (1945) (featuring Herman and Henry) *9: A Lamb in a Jam (1945) (featuring Blackie) *10: A Self-Made Mongrel (1945) (featuring Dogface) *11: The Friendly Ghost (1945) (featuring Casper the Friendly Ghost) *12: Cheese Burglar (1945) (featuring Herman) * 13: Old MacDonald Had A Farm(1946) *14: Sheep Shape (1946) (featuring Blackie) *15: The Goal Rush (1946) *16: Spree for All (1946) (considered lost) *17: Sudden Fried Chicken (1946) (featuring Herman and Henry) *18: The Stupidstitious Cat (1947) (featuring Buzzy) *19: The Enchanted Square (1947) (featuring Raggedy Ann) *20: Madhattan Island (1947) *21: Much Ado About Mutton (1947) (featuring Blackie) *22: The Wee Men (1947) *23: The Mild West (1947) *24: Naughty But Mice (1947) (featuring Herman) *25: Santa's Surprise (1947) (featuring Little Audrey) *26: Cat o' Nine Ails (1948) (considered lost) *27: Flip Flap (1948) *28: We're in the Honey (1948) *29: The Bored Cuckoo (1948) *30: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There%27s_Good_Boos_To-Night '']There's Good Boos To-Night'' (1948) (featuring Casper the Friendly Ghost) *31: Land of the Lost (1948) *32: Butterscotch and Soda (1948) (featuring Little Audrey) *33: The Mite Makes Right (1948) *34: Hector's Hectic Life (1948) *35: The Old Shell Game (1948) *36: The Little Cut-Up (1949) *37: Hep Cat Symphony (1948) *38: The Lost Dream (1948) (featuring Little Audrey) *39: Little Red School Mouse (1948) *40: A Haunting We Will Go (1949) (featuring Casper the Friendly Ghost) *41: A Mutt in a Rut (1949) (featuring Dogface) *42: Campus Capers (1949) (featuring Herman) *43: Leprechauns Gold (1949) *44: Song of the Birds (1949) (featuring Little Audrey) *45: Land of the Lost Jewels (1950) *46: Quack-a-Doodle-Doo (1949) (featuring Baby Huey) *47: Teacher's Pest (1950) (featuring Junior) *48: Tarts and Flowers (1950) (featuring Little Audrey) *49: Ups an' Downs Derby (1950) (featuring Lightning) *50: Pleased to Eat You (1950) (featuring The Hungry Lion) *51: Goofy Goofy Gander (1950) (featuring Little Audrey) *52: Saved by the Bell (1950) (featuring Herman) *53: Mice Meeting You (1950) (featuring Herman and Katnip) *54: The Voice of the Turkey (1950) *55: Sock-a-Bye Kitty (1950) (featuring Buzzy) *56: One Quack Mind (1951) (featuring Baby Huey) *57: Mice Paradise (1951) (featuring Herman and Katnip) *58: Hold the Lion Please (1951) (featuring Little Audrey) *59: Land of Lost Watches (1951) *60: As the Crow Lies (1951) (featuring Buzzy) *61: Slip Us Some Redskin (1951) *62: Party Smarty (1951) (featuring Baby Huey) *63: Cat-Choo (1951) (featuring Buzzy and Katnip) *64: Audrey the Rainmaker (1951) (featuring Little Audrey) *65: Cat Tamale (1951) (featuring Herman and Katnip) *66: By Leaps and Hounds (1951) (featuring Herbert) *67: Scout Fellow (1951) (featuring Baby Huey) *68: Cat Carson Rides Again (1952) (featuring Herman and Katnip) *69: The Awful Tooth (1952) (featuring Buzzy and Katnip) *70: Law and Audrey (1952) (featuring Little Audrey) *71: City Kitty (1952) *72: Clown on the Farm (1952) (featuring Baby Huey) *73: The Case of the Cockeyed Canary (1952) (featuring Little Audrey) *74: Feast and Furious (1952) (featuring Finny) *75: Starting from Hatch (1953) (featuring Baby Huey) *76: Winner by a Hare (1953) (featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) *77: Better Bait Than Never (1953) (featuring Buzzy and Katnip) *78: Surf Bored (1953) (featuring Little Audrey) *79: Huey's Ducky Daddy (1953) (featuring Baby Huey) *80: The Seapreme Court (1953) (featuring Little Audrey) *81: Crazytown (1953) *82: Hair Today Gone Tomorrow (1954) (featuring Buzzy and Katnip) *83: Candy Cabaret (1954) *84: The Oily Bird (1954) (featuring Inchy) *85: Fido Beta Kappa (1954) (featuring Martin Kanine) *86: No Ifs, Ands or Butts (1954) (featuring Buzzy) *87: Dizzy Dishes (1955) (featuring Little Audrey) *88: Git Along Lil' Duckie (1955) (featuring Baby Huey) *89: News Hound (1955) (featuring Snapper) *90: Poop Goes the Weasel (1955) (featuring Waxey Weasel and Wishbone) *91: Rabbit Punch (1955) (featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) *92: Little Audrey Riding Hood (1955) (featuring Little Audrey) *93: Kitty Cornered (1955) (featuring Kitty Cuddles) *94: Sleuth But Sure (1956) (featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) *95: Swab the Duck (1956) (featuring Baby Huey) *96: Pedro and Lorenzo (1956) *97: Pest Pupil (1956) (featuring Baby Huey) *98: Lion in the Roar (1956) (featuring Louie the Lion) *99: Sir Irving and Jeames (1956) *100: Fishing Tackler (1957) (featuring Little Audrey) *101: Mr. Money Gags (1957) (featuring Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare) *102: L'Amour the Merrier (1957) *103: Possum Pearl (1957) *104: Jumping with Toy (1957) (featuring Baby Huey) *105: Jolly the Clown (1957) *106: Cock-a-Doodle Dino (1957) *107: Dante Dreamer (1958) *108: Sportickles (1958) *109: Grateful Gus (1958) *110: Finnegan's Flea (1958) *111: Okey Dokey Donkey (1958) (featuring Spunky) *112: Chew Chew Baby (1958) *113: Travelaffs (1958) *114: Stork Raving Mad (1958) *115: Dawg Gawn (1958) (featuring Little Audrey) *116: The Animal Fair (1959) *117: Houndabout (1959) *118: Huey's Father's Day (1959) (featuring Baby Huey) *119: Out of This Whirl (1959) *120: Be Mice to Cats (1960) *121: Monkey Doodles (1960) *122: Peck Your Own Home (1960) *123: Silly Science (1960) *124: Counter Attack (1960) *125: Turning the Fables (1960) *126: Fine Feathered Fiend (1960) *127: The Planet Mouseola (1960) *128: Northern Mites (1960) *129: Miceniks (1960) *130: The Lion's Busy (1961) *131: Hound About That (1961) *132: Alvin's Solo Flight (1961) (featuring Little Lulu) *133: Goodie the Gremlin (1961) (featuring Goodie the Gremlin) *134: Trick or Tree (1961) *135: Cape Kidnaveral (1961) *136'': Turtle Scoop'' (1961) *137: Kozmo Goes to School (1961) (featuring Kozmo) *138: Without Time or Reason (1962) *139: Good and Guilty (1962) (featuring Goodie the Gremlin) *140: T.V. or No T.V. (1962) *141: Yule Laff (1962) (featuring Goodie the Gremlin) *142: It's for the Birdies (1962) *143: Fiddlin' Around (1962) *144: Ollie the Owl (1963) (featuring Ollie the Owl) *145: Good Snooze Tonight (1963) *146: A Sight for Squaw Eyes (1963) *147: Gramps to the Rescue (1963) *148: Hobo's Holiday (1963) *149: Hound for Pound (1963) *150: The Sheepish Wolf (1963) *151: Hiccup Hound (1963) (featuring Goodie the Gremlin) *152: Whiz Quiz Kid (1964) (featuring Ollie the Owl) *153: A Tiger's Tail (1964) *154: Homer on the Range (1964) *155: Horning In (1965) *156: A Hair-Raising Tale (1965) *157: The Story of George Washington (1965) *158: A Leak in the Dike (1965) *159: Tally-Hokum (1965) (featuring Hangdog and Moxie Foxie) *160: Op, Pop, Wham and Bop (1966) (featuring Ffat Kat and Rat Ffink) *161: Sick Transit (1966) (featuring Roadhog and Rapid Rabbit) *162: Space Kid (1966) (featuring Kozmo) *163: Geronimo & Son (1966) *164: The Trip (1967) *165: Robin Hood-winked (1967) In total, 165 animated shorts in the series were produced. Home media On January 23, 2012, Thunderbean Animation released a restored collection of Noveltoons with the following cartoons: Cilly Goose, Suddenly It's Spring, Yankee Doodle Donkey, Scrappily Married, A Lamb in a Jam, Cheese Burglar, Sudden Fried Chicken, The Stupidstitious Cat, The Enchanted Square, Much Ado About Mutton, The Wee Men, Naughty But Mice, Flip Flap, The Bored Cuckoo, Leprechauns Gold, Quack-a-Doodle-Doo, Teacher's Pest, Ups an' Downs Derby, Pleased to Eat You and Saved by the Bell